Rubbery polymers are typically compounded with sulfur, accelerators, antidegradants, a filler, such as carbon black, silica or starch, and other desired rubber chemicals and are then subsequently vulcanized or cured into the form of a useful article, such as a tire or a power transmission belt. It has been established that the physical properties of such cured rubbers depend upon the degree to which the filler is homogeneously dispersed throughout the rubber. This is in turn related to the level of affinity that filler has for the particular rubbery polymer. This can be of practical importance in improving the physical characteristics of rubber articles which are made utilizing such rubber compositions. For example, the rolling resistance and traction characteristics of tires can be improved by improving the affinity of carbon black and/or silica to the rubbery polymer utilized therein. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to improve the affinity of a given rubbery polymer for fillers, such as carbon black and silica.